Behind The Girl
by SweetheartlessAnqel
Summary: She's the girl every man wants, but she taken, by the wrong guy, that doesn't know how to treat her. what happens when the right manis right infront of her and finds out whats going on. Will she like whats going to go on, or will someone die protecting the one they love?
1. Dress Shopping With Gwen And Duncan

Behind The Girl

Duncan's P.O.V

"Wow" Is all I had managed to say. She was so beautiful, especially in that long white dress, that fits her perfectly. She really is one of the most magnificent things I ever did see, if only she knew how gorgeous she is, if only she felt that way about herself, if only she knew how I felt about her.

"You really think it's that pretty" she questions.

"It's not the dress, it's the girl wearing it" I complemented. It wasn't a lie either. To me, she really is an angel. Her skin tone is an angelic pale, her eyes are an enticing dark green, almost black, like her black long hair. Her body is what every girl dreamt of and every man longed to hold, like me. I'm guessing you're thinking that this girl and I are a couple, but sadly, we aren't. I'll admit I love, been in love with her for….4 years.

"Thanks Duncan, what do you think Trent will think?" I scoffed.

"Why do you care what he thinks, Gwen" Yes, that's right, I'm in love with my best friend. And she's getting married to her dick head boyfriend. "Sweetheart, it's your big day, dress how you want, eat what you want, say 'I do' if you want, show up if you want….." I trailed off letting my voice get lower as I list the things she doesn't have to do. She gave me that seriously look and sat down next to me.

"of course I want to say 'I do'" she said, it hurt a little too." I just don't know how long I want to stay at the reception looking at him with cloths on" she laughed, it was such a dorky, but cute laugh. I didn't like the comment so I resisted the urge to smile at her smiling and gave her the 'not-funny' look. She looked at me and saw I wasn't happy at what she said. "I-I was just kidding" she stuttered nervously,, bowing her head, like she was about to cry. I don't understand her sometimes. Every time she thinks someone's mad at her she flinches, looks down, or says 'I'm sorry' and runs away. For some reason it just gets me so ticked off.

"Beautiful, you ok. Why you look like you about to cry?" I ask. She looks up at me, and I could see it in her eyes again. She's been hurt and every time I try to find out what's going on she says….

"oh….um….just ,tired, you know constantly reading the script, and school". She's an actress and goes to school in case things happen.

"Ok, get changed, don't want Presley to have a titty attack if you go home late" we laughed, but I was being serious.

_***At Duncan's house***_

I get home to my empty house and lay down, alone. I know I'm twenty-two and young, but it would be nice to come home to a girlfriend or wife, and smell the seafood Alfredo in the air. Or maybe just to see my Juliet, Gwen. I wouldn't even mind to come home just to talk to Party Boy, and his Barbie girlfriend, laughing at each other.

Instead of staying home and reading or watching TV like a normal guy, I go to Gwen and I'd bridge, just to stare at the stars and see the constellations. During the time, I think, I think of how life would have been if I told Gwen how I felt, how life would be, then fell asleep.


	2. A Normal Day For Gwen

Chapter 2: A Normal Day

Gwen's P.O.V

I was lying in field of grass, and he was there. He held me in his arms, I couldn't really see his face all that well, but I felt a rush of love for him like I've known him for forever. He kissed me on my head, gently.

"I'm her for you, you don't have to be scared" He said. His voice was husky, reassuring, and I liked the sound of it, for some reason. I cuddled more up to him, and looked up to try to see who this guy that i felt this for was, only to see his mask, and beautiful teal eyes. He was in a tusk, and we were outside a hall, I'm guessing there was a mascaraed in the hall. I also had dress on.

The words I wanted to say were 'who are you', only my mouth resisted it and the words "I love you" come out. He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were centimeters apart.

* * *

_**Ring!  
**_My Damn alarm clock HAD to fucking go off, huh. I sat up to see my fiancé laying on the other side of the bed, he came home late so he's most likely going to be there for a while. He left to the strip club last night, while I was dress shopping and checking to arrangements. When he came home his hair was a mess, and he had just had sex or had a blow job by one of the sluts there. He tried to have sex with me too, but I told him to stop and he slapped me, turned over, and went to sleep. As usual I cried to myself to sleep.

Speaking of last night, I got up and went to check my face and see If I had anything on my face, and yet again, another red mark was plastered on my cheek. I wasn't planning on seeing anyone today so I just l cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and made breakfast. Of course I had to make one for me and my soon to be husband, don't want to go through that again, so I just set his on the on the table. Just when I was about to turn on the TV the one that I'm supposed to love till my dying day shows up.

"What'd you cook" Trent asked dully. He scratched his head and squinted his eyes.

"Eggs, with toast and bacon" I responded. He grimaced.

"You know I don't like bacon" he screeched.

"I-I'm sorry, I just f-forgot" I gingerly got up and grabbed the plate. He gripped my wrist half way, and lifted my face up aggressively.

"I'm not stupid, bitch" he spat "When I wake up I want food on the table that I like and enjoy, Got it?" he asked angrily. I nodded, but it wasn't so visible, cause he was holding my head. " I said, GOT IT" he yelled.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Yes" he corrected.

"Yes" he let go of me and I proceeded fixing his breakfast. During the time he kept repeating…

"Your my property, Duncan better not think otherwise, nor should you" he always does this. I know what you thinking, ' why did you go into the relationship, if he's this way' well, it's a long story.

* * *

_Trent was the jock that defended the nerds, helped the old ladies cross the street, and had the wheel chair brother. He was that kind of guy, the good guy. What started his new daily attitude was one day Duncan and I had an anniversary, the day we met ( A/N Me and my friends do this and it's so fun)., and he thought I was cheating. During the time we were about 18 and we were together for about 10 months, so I had to explain the day to him. He never liked Duncan, and when I didn't see him the whole day he thought I was cheating, so the next day we were arguing and I guess I hit his breaking point, and he slapped me. He said he was sorry and I understood, sort of, so we made up. A few more months later and with the still constant arguing we were talking about our first times and if we should do it, so when I told him that Duncan was my first everything, as in my first kiss, first friend, and first time having sex, he was so angry. He tried to change the fact that the last time I did it was my first time, he tried to convince me to have sex with him, but I refused so he forcefully made me. I was going to break up with him when I met this girl, going through the same thing (except she ended up pregnant) and she told why she didn't leave. I thought of her reason, and every girl going through what I'm going through. I couldn't leave because all those other girls that are trying to find true love may end up with Trent, and he could hurt her. I would basically be sending him out there just to harm another person, so I stayed with him and after a while we both still argued and the violence led up to this day._

* * *

After I fed Trent, he left for work, then to his friend's house, and came home. I was at home the whole day planning and making arrangements for the wedding, when I fell asleep on the counter.

A slamming door woke me up and I saw that Trent had come in and he was kissing the next slor, and headed to the bedroom. I knew what was going to go on so I went into the basement and fell asleep on the bed. This was another usual thing so I made the basement into another room. I fell asleep with the TV still on and found bliss in sleeping alone in bed.

* * *

_I know that i get into detail too frequently, and i write alot of detail, but i'm working on my writing._


	3. It's Love

Chapter 3: It's love

Gwen's P.O.V

I woke up the next day and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Today was the wedding rehearsal, and the day I was going to talk to Trent. When I was out of the shower I put on my Navy blue shorts, white halter top and navy blue converse. My hair was in curls, so I put it into a side bun, and left my bangs out. When I open the bathroom door to leave, Trent is leaning against the door frame.

"You look good babe" he flirted with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in an annoying matter.

"Don't forget the wedding rehearsal is today. Be there by two" I said while going heading out the door.

"And what are you doing for the four hours?" he had managed to say.

"I'm the only one doing anything for the wedding so I need to work extra hard" then I slammed the door before I could hear another word out of him. Not only was this the wedding rehearsal, but I was going to check the catering, my bridesmaids, his grooms men, and basically everything. Also, Duncan and I are going to go to the reception place and set up the decorations. Such a busy day. Right now I was at the Hall (Where the reception is going to be at) waiting for Duncan to help me.

"I'm here" speak of the devil.

"Finally, now we need to hurry, we have a lot to do today"

"Ok, ok. Calm down, I was just late cause I got us coffee" and he handed me the coffee.

"Ugh, thank you. Your my knight and shinning coffee man." We laughed at my horrible joke.

"The corniest jokes always come from you" he said.

Duncan's P.O.V

We laughed at her corny joke. "So are we going to start" I nodded "Ok so I need you to put the seashells…" and from there on we spent most of the day decorating the hall in a beach theme (How Cliché). I was kind of staring a few times when she would reach up or just decorating, and I know for a fact she was staring at me a few times as well. The time came where we had to go to the wedding rehearsal, so I went with her. I'm not a grooms men or anything, but I just went to support her and help her.

"We're here" she said, then scanned the room "Where's Trent" and as if on cue, the bastard showed up.

"Ok now that everyone is here how about we get started. Grooms men, bridesmaids get in your places" Gwen ordered.

Geoff and Bridge, Leshawna and Dj, Heather and Alejandro (long story on how they became friends), And Owen and Izzy, went in order walking down the hall. The ring boy and flower girl was Heather's daughter, Jalean, and ring boy was Gwen's brother's son, Mathew. Gwen's father pasted away when she was four, so her uncle, Dan, was walking her down the aisle. This wasn't your ordinary wedding; it was so much different, because they have to dance down the aisle. It's funny really. The song Gwen chose was 'We Are Young', only because that was the song Trent said was his favorite song.

After they danced it was time the bride and the groom to practice what to say to the priest and what the priest is going to say.

"So I want you to hold hands like this" the priest, father Carr, then moved their hands so there holding hands across from each other "you would say your vows, put the rings on each other, I'm going to say my lines and you two kiss." Father Carr clarified.

"How about we get started on the last part" Trent flirted and tried kissing her, but she moved her face. Father looked at him like he was crazy.

"So let's go over this one more time ok" priest Carr said. They tried playing it along like it was the actual wedding except with the vows, it didn't go well though. Trent kept messing it up and making a joke out of it and Gwen nor Father looked pleased by it, at all. Gwen then took Trent into the hall.

"Duncan" Father Carr called me over to him.

"Yes Father?" I asked.

"Well I've known you and Gwen for a while, and I was wondering are you sure you want her to go through with this" he asked. I didn't want to answer so I just bowed my head. "Son, if you think she's happy with Trent then just be happy for her, but if you think she isn't or you just want to tell her, then tell her" he patted my shoulder and walked off to finish reading the bible. I breathed in a sharp breath and looked up, only to see bridesmaid and grooms men staring at me with guilty and worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong" It was weird. Bridgette stepped up to me.

"Duncan, I think you need to tell her how you feel or something to convince her to stay away from this wedding" Bridgette warned me. I cocked my eyebrow and looked at everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight; you guys want me to stop this wedding, why?" I was really confused.

"Dude, Gwen's not happy, you see how Trent is, and not only that. We all know that you and her are meant to be. I mean you two are like Bonnie and Clyde all the way man" Geoff answered.

"Look guys I appreciate everything, but I just don't want to hear it." I sat down and tried to change the subject, and to my pleasure, they let the subject to rest. After about 10 minutes I left to check on the bride and the dumbass groom.

Gwen's P.O.V

Trent was being an ass and in front of everyone, so I had to take him into the hall. "Don't do this Trent, not here and not in front of Father Carr" I told him "Trent when we officially get married, I want you to be serious about us, or at least stop sleeping with those women. When we get married you are telling my mom, friends, family, and father that you will always be faithful to me and love me forever, please don't lie in a church and not only that but this is the church I go to. Please" I begged the guy I'm supposed to love. He stepped closer to me.

"I'm only with those girls because you don't want to satisfy me, so when we get this shit over with and you do what I want you to do, and then I'll be faithful. Do you think you can do that?" he then gripped my neck tight, I was on my tippy toes. "Do you think you could satisfy me" he sneered at me. I could hardly breathe but I manage to choke out an answer.

"Yes" He was still holding on, until we heard footsteps. He let go of me, held my hand and was about to kiss it.

Duncan's P.O.V

When I found Trent and Gwen they were in the hall way in the beginning of the church. Trent was kissing her hand and apologizing, so I left to go talk to Geoff before I could feel worst. After about a minute they came back and retried the whole wedding again, and it was better except Trent screwed up the part where Father announced them husband and wife.

"Duncan, can you help me here. Show Trent what to do and say" Father ask me. I was hesitant, but I complied. I stood in Trent's place, held Gwen's hand and stared into those mesmerizing dark green eyes. I know Father Carr was smiling; I didn't even have to look at him to know. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." I zoned out after that and was focused on one thing, what if and why? What I mean by that is what if Trent never swoop Gwen off her feet, what if I never met Gwen, why couldn't I tell her I loved her, and the list goes on and on, until I was starting to feel that pain of depression entering my body. I tried to take my mind off of it until I had to say the vows.

"To have" Gwen said, looking me in the eye

"To hold" I finished, gazing into hers.

"To cherish".

"To love".

"Forever".

"Until death do us part".

"I do".

"I do". I honestly stated.

"With god as my witness and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" I was so caught up in the moment that when he said that I was actually about to kiss her. I was stuck in the fantasy of Gwen and I at the alter together, until reality hit me in my ear. I heard clapping and I looked to see Trent giving an annoying clap.

"Perfect" he was being sarcastic with a stupid ass smirk that I just wanna " almost like you two have done this before and as if you're really in love with each other" with that slick comment I fled the scene. I am in love, always have been and always will be in love with the girl I can never have, was all I could think of on my way home. Right when I got into bed I fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up to someone banging on my front door. It was about three in the morning, who the hell has the audacity to wake me up at this time. When I opened the door she jumped into my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist and started rapidly kissing me.

"Gwen, wait, what are you-"she cut my off by putting her finger on my lips.

"Shhh, no questions tonight, it's just you and me, no talking" she paused and looked into my eyes and starts kissing me again. That night was just…bliss. We went as far as we could go and it wasn't just sex, it was love.


	4. You Love Me

Chapter 4: You love Me…..?

Duncan's P.O.V

After an amazing time with Gwen, but she had scars all over her body and most of them were fresh. Every time I would try to figure out who did this to her, she'd convince me to live in the now, with her. She was fast asleep and laying on my chest. My hand was gently brushing against her skin while I was thinking. _I know we did this before, but that was years ago, so why now? Was she going to leave him for me, or was I just her boy toy_? I scrunched up my eyebrows, _why am I thinking about this, she's here now and I should live in this moment. We'll talk later.___Just as I finished my last thought her eyes slowly flutters open. She gives me a loving smile. "Good morning" her raspy voice greats me.

"Morning" I smile at her too. She giggles a little.

"You have morning voice; I've never heard that from you" I didn't want to ruin the moment with a sly comment, so I just kiss her softly.

"Now do I have morning voice" I tried to keep my voice normal, but failed.

"Yes" she titters, making me chuckle. She gets up with the blanket covering her chest and I sit up as well.

"Do you have a robe I could use?" she asked. I get up, naked and go to get a robe. I smirk as I'm walking into the bathroom knowing she's staring at me, then give her to robe. I see the blush on her face and kiss her cheek. She gets up, puts the robe on, brushed her teeth, then goes into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

This felt like a fairy tale or as Sierra would say, a Gwuncan tale. But as everyone knows happily ever after doesn't exist in reality. I need to know why she's here, I'm happy she is but there's something wrong, I just know it. I go into the kitchen and Gwen's back is facing me. I go up to her and wrap my hands around her waist. I was curious to know what she's cooking, so I look over her shoulder as see her cooking over easy eggs, bacon, and I decided to help her by making the fries. After we finished cooking we started eating in silence and it was getting awkward, so I had to bring up what we both were hoping to avoid. "Why did you come here" I asked gingerly. She looked up at me and made eye contact.

"I…uh" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I know how you feel about me and I feel the same way" before I could say another word, she started again "but I can't be with you, I'm marrying Trent, and I can't leave him."

"Why"

"Because…" she stated.

"Because isn't an answer. Come on tell me, you know you can tell me anything" I assured her.

"Let's just say me and Trent haven't been happy with each other for a while now"

"What's going with you two?"

"I can't" she said and I saw it in her eyes that she was scared.

"Why not" I was starting to get frustrated with the one syllable answers. She shook her head as if saying no. I understood what she meant. "Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"Why do you have ask so many questions" she retorted.

"You know Gwen, I'm starting to think that you're just using as a damn boy toy. I love you, always have, and most likely always will, and when you come into my house and start kissing me and making me believe that you love me, only to find out that you don't. it hurts, I'm not a doll that you play with, put it in your toy box, then play with whenever you're bored" by now I knew my eyes were starting to get watery, and hers was too. She looked down and stood shut. I exhaled in annoyance. "You know I thought you were better than this. Now I'm starting to think your way below this." She looked into my eyes again and anyone could see the fire in her eyes. Good.

"I'm not using you as a boy toy; I do love you, but Trent. I don't love him but when the guy wants something, he takes it." She was now crying. I thought of what she said a few times in my head and it clicked. 'When he wants something he takes it'. My eyes widen when I realized what she was talking about.

"He-he did that to you, he's the one who gave you those scars, isn't he" she must have thought I was going to do something to hurt her because she stepped back as I went up to her. When I finally cornered her to the wall, she was about to start wailing, until I grabbed her wrist. She had several scars there and they were near her veins. I kissed her wrist and said "I'm sorry". She knew I was talking about the fact that I was yelling at her.

I've always seen her as my fragile friend, but today I seen her as worse than fragile. She was hurt (in more ways than one) and needed the one thing that can cure anyone of any bad feeling, love. I'm the one to give het that cure. I just needed to know a few more things. I'll find out later, I don't want her to feel bad.


	5. But Why Are You With Him

Chapter 5: But why are you with him….

Duncan's P.O.V

Gwen stood the rest of the day and she helped me understand why she's doing what she's doing. She wants the girls who have a chance at being with the love of their life, to be with them and not have crazy Trent in the way trying to get them back. Before she left we made an agreement; we could be with each other when Trent isn't near or anything. Also I wanted her to be safe so I told her that if Trent was ever going to hurt her I was going to be in the way just get me and I'll be there to stop him. It took a while for me to try not to go over to her apartment and beat the living shit out of him, but Gwen wouldn't let and I didn't want to show her that side of me when she's in such a fragile state.

Right now I was alone again and in my room thinking of the events that had just occurred today. _How have I been so blind to not notice and what else was she hiding from me._ I kept replaying those thoughts in my head, until my doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Bridgette and Geoff holding a bottle of wine. "Uh…what are you guys doing here and with a bottle of Moscoto?" she held up her left ring finger and showed me the big rock attached to it.

"We heard Gwen was here too and we wanted to show both of you." She exclaimed.

"No, she had to leave 10 minutes ago" I told Bridge "but while you're here, Congrats on the engagement, bout time". I gave both of them a hug and allow them to come in. Bridge texted Gwen, DJ, Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, Owen and Izzy to get down here and celebrate with us. They didn't want Trent to come and ruin it all so she told Gwen to tell Trent that Alejandro and Heather need a babysitter.

"So…. You and Gwen" Geoff said "Nice". Bridge looked up from her phone and had an even happier expression. I didn't think that was possible.

"Seriously" I nodded my head "Woohoo, finally Trent can get the fuck out of our lives and go to a mental institute. I'm happy she left the dumb ass bum-"I cut her off of her ranting.

"She didn't leave him" I lowly whispered.

"Wait what, if she didn't leave him the-"she understood what I was saying now. "Oh Duncan, she's getting married. It's illegal and it's just not right" She tried to convince me.

"She won't listen to me, I tried to pursue her into leaving him, but she won't budge. But bridge I really don't want to talk about this now, I've been thinking about this all day and it's giving a headache. This is yours and Geoff's day, so let's talk about that" I was too distracted to notice that someone came in and was leaning against the door frame.

"Please, it's hard being around Trent, so when I go out with my friends I want to not think of that thing" she said, and gave Bridge and Geoff a hug. "Congrats THE Malibu couple" she came up to me and gave me a kiss "hey".

"Hey sweetheart "then she sat on my lap.

"Thanks Gwen" Bridge and Geoff said in unison.

*12:00 A.M: 4 hours later*

Gwen's P.O.V

The party was close to ending and everyone had a blast. Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, and Izzy ended up being the drunken ones, and they all had a designated driver with them, or they had to pair up with someone else to go home. When everyone left Duncan and I were stuck cleaning the bear bottles. Sucks, but Duncan made it worth it. He was dancing while cleaning. "Now I see why Duncan's don't dance".

"Oh come on pasty, lets dancing together" he then grabbed my hand and started slow dancing with me. I liked when he dipped me and I grabbed the cans. I guess cleaning can be fun. When we finished it was already one thirty in the morning. "so what's on the agenda for today sunshine" he asked.

"What do you mean" I confusedly said.

"I mean are what wedding stuff do you have planned to do today"

"Oh, well I was going to go home and have the wedding people go there so we can see what they're going to be wearing and we still need to finish the decorating" I explained.

"Cool, sounds good to me" he said. I knew he was thinking of telling me that I should leave Trent and marry him. When you tell something to Duncan that is like my situation, he's constantly thinking about it and what to change. The best and can also be the worst part about Duncan is that he likes to see the reality of it all instead of just relax and be in the moment. He grew up too young.

To get his mind off things I kissed him out of thinking. During the make out session I started messing with his hair and we just started laughing. That's the thing about being in love with your best friend; you laugh about everything and love to play around with each other.

"Hold on, I'll be right back, I just need to get something" he got up and went to the kitchen. I was so dazed that I didn't notice Duncan was back and he had a bucket of water. "Sweetheart" and when he got my attention I felt a warm water splatter all over me. That little fucker.

"Oh come one, Dunky, give me a hug." I chased after him, trying to give him a hug. He hid, so decided to grab a pie and hide it behind my back. "Duncan, want to take a bath with me" I was trying to get him out and it worked. When he came in I threw the pie at him and it dripped all over his body. I was sitting at the edge of the tub laughing and he tackled me. We both fell in and just started cracking up. It took a moment for the laughter to die down, but it did and little by little we actually took a bath together. The extra cloths I left in there came in handy, so when I was finished getting dressed, I had to go.

I headed home and surprisingly Trent didn't have a slut in my bed. He was asleep alone? Wow. I decided to go to bed in my bed.

* * *

_ Thank you viewers for reading. Thank you PurpleHeartInMe for making me feel good about my work._

_I Appreciate everyones reviews._


End file.
